dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 06 - Chizuru and Yuzuru?!
Chizuru and Yuzuru?! is the 6th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on November 4th, 2016. Plot Wanting to get closer to Kanade, Chizuru's twin brother appears to meet the guys. But after he demands they switch places for the day, past-feelings threaten to tear them farther apart. '' Summary In the office, Haruto and Sho make conversation while preparing crepe and go through a magazine. They chat about how well Traffic Signal has been doing since coming as a unit, and believe its because they not only push each other to go further as teammates, but rivals. As this is going on Kanade is hanging out with Itsuki and Chizuru, listening to a recent Idol coverage story featuring Traffic Signal and their raising popularity. They don't want to fall behind, and Itsuki tells Chizuru they must focus on preparing a unit too, but while Chizuru agrees he seems distant today. Meanwhile, the mysterious boy is watching a program about Tra-Sig while walking through the hall. He expresses excitement over Kanade's popularity. It's then Chizuru spots someone familiar in the next idol group currently being discussed and he points him out to Kanade, who is surprised seeing how much alike they look. Before Chizuru can explain why this is, the boy suddenly appears to formally introduce himself to Kanade; who is quite surprised as he didn't know Chizuru had a twin brother. Chizuru goes on to say that Yuzuru has surpassed the Debut stage and has a CD out, so his group is doing really good right now. Rather than pay Chizuru any attention, Yuzuru latches onto Kanade and quickly turns on the charm, allowing him to call him ''Yuzu and fawning over him. He then offers Chizuru a new energy drink, leaving out the fact he laced it with hot peppers and barely acknowledges him as he goes running from the room in pain to find relief. Yuzuru uses this to get closer to Kanade, voicing how excited he was watching him on Heartthrob Prince, but Chizuru returns -too quick for his liking- and he sweetly says farewell to Kanade and takes off. Kanade is bewildered by what just happened as Chizuru brings up the radio show they will be working on soon. Kanade admits he forgot, earning him a scolding from Junya as he and Shin join them. Itsuki explains how the radio program works, in that people can work loosily on it since they won't be seen in person, but they should still treat it like a serious job. That evening, Kanade speaks to Itsuki about the twins out of curiosity and wonders why there seems to be hostility from Yuzuru. Itsuki admits that he doesn't know much about it other than the fact they used to be close as children, and he recalls a photo album Chizuru showed him of the two of them together. Back then they were so identical it could be hard to tell them apart, and they were inseparable. But eventually he noticed the pictures would change and only had Chizuru in them, it was around the time he was scouted. At that point something happened between the two of them but he didn't believe it was appropriate to ask about it, but deep down he believes Chizuru may want to form a unit with Yuzuru- but because he made his debut it's too late now. As this is going on Chizuru stops at the store to pick up some items when he notices some super spicy pudding on the shelf. He purchases some and heads for home and he begins feeding their pets. When Yuzuru arrives Chizuru tries to tell him about the pudding but Yuzuru says nothing and heads straight to his bedroom, where he eagerly discovers Kanade will be appearing on the radio tomorrow. But he then finds out Chizuru will be there too. At home, Kanade enjoys a snack and observes Ritsu writing a letter to the Agency. Ritsu begins to tell him about it until he sees what he is snacking on, causing him much frustration as it was an ice cream he reserved for himself. Kanade didn't see the note and offers to give Ritsu the other half of it, but Ritsu just insults him. At 3:00 am, Yuzuru gets up to have pudding when he overhears Chizuru rehearsing for the radio show. He listens to him but remains quiet, noticing "for you Yuzu" written on the pudding cup, which causes him to recall a past event in which Chizuru wrote a note asking for him to swap places with him for an event. The next day Chizuru prepares for school and Yuzuru approaches, suggesting they walk together. Chizuru delightfully accepts and is very happy; until Yuzuru yanks the rug out from under him to reveal it was only so that he could ask for a favor. He tells Chizuru that he wants to appear on the radio with Kanade, and Chizuru is shocked by this. At the office, Chizuru shows up to join the staff and Kanade. He embraces Kanade before they head into the other room and it is revealed that its actually Yuzuru, having taken his younger brothers place. That morning he reminded Chizuru of how they used to swap places with each other in the past, and now he wants to do it again so that he can be closer to Kanade. Chizuru was very sad that he was being used like this but he agreed to the plan. Suddenly, Kanade snaps Yuzuru out of his thoughts by pointing out the strange face he made, which isn't like Chizuru at all. He claims to be fine and starts to play with his hair as the show begins, introducing both himself and Kanade, and in hopes of bonding with him he points out that while he has a twin brother, Kanade has a younger brother and he thought they could share some stories. He begins to explaining that because nobody could tell them apart, their parents started writing their names on the soles of their shoes. They did everything together, to the point he once took medicine twice because their mom was unable to tell who already got it when they were sick. As this is going on Chizuru listens to the program with Itsuki in the library. Itsuki can see how sad Chizuru is, but he claims it to be okay since it was his fault Yuzuru changed so much, but Itsuki says that while he doesn't know what happened between them, if Chizuru really feels this way he should fix it. "Chizuru" and Kanade take a break, putting "Glory Story" onto the radio for the listeners. Kanade is still anxious, so "Chizuru" suggests he acts more confidently, but Kanade seems curious and says Chizuru isn't as energetic as usual. He claims he is fine though, but just then the real Chizuru shows up, causing Kanade great confusion as Yuzuru removes his wig. The producers attempt to convince them to wait before they talk as the song is nearly finished but Chizuru refuses, asking Yuzuru that they stop acting like this. He asks to take Kanade's seat to sit across his brother and Kanade attempts to introduce both brothers after the song ends, moving seats and in hopes of easing the tension he suggests they go over some fan letters. To his horror, the first letter they find is from Ritsu. At home, Ritsu is shocked and tells their mom so that she can listen. Kanade reads the letter as the brothers remain silent. In it, Ritsu complains about Kanade taking his things important to him, but he admits that while Kanade tried making it right, he can't find it in himself to forgive him and asks how to get him back for it. Kanade is shocked Ritsu would want to do this, but flustered he tries to play it off by acting as if he doesn't know this person by asking the twins if they ever fight. They admit they don't; although Chizuru says he wishes they did, but because they aren't together anymore there isn't any room for it. Yuzuru harshly states they were together too much in the past, but Kanade quickly tries resolving things by answering Ritsu's letter. But just then Chizuru recalls his past with Yuzuru in hopes of reaching out to him. As they were growing up they dreamed of being idols together. But one day, Yuzuru played a prank on Chizuru by putting hot peppers into his milk, and as punishment he had to stay at home while Chizuru went to the zoo with their mother. Chizuru was unable to enjoy himself and ran off from his parents hoping he could find Yuzuru but he fell and ran into Haruto. Charmed by the young boys innocent and happy personality, Haruto sent an audition letter to Chizuru from D-Four Production, explaining that he was swayed by Chizuru's appearance under the belief he is idol material. But while Chizuru was happy, Yuzuru was terrible upset as they both wanted to become idols, and knowing how much it meant to his brother, Chizuru quickly let his twin take his place. Yuzuru accepted but feeling pity behind it, he began to resent Chizuru. Chizuru was unable to understand why, but at the end of the audition they realized Yuzuru wasn't the same boy but he possessed the same charm and agreed to take him on as an idol after telling them the truth. From that moment Yuzuru started to change and ignore Chizuru. A year later Chizuru managed to make D-Four Productions as well and happily announced this to his brother in hopes they could resume being friends again. But to his surprise, the damage was done and it was too late to go back, leaving him to wonder why neither of them suggested auditioning together in the first place. Now it appears that the older brother views the younger as a traitor and no longer cares for him. Kanade suddenly interrupts, and points out that although he and Ritsu fight a lot they don't hate each other at all. He could never hate Ritsu like Chizuru fears Yuzuru might hate him. After a moment, Yuzuru goes on to mention that he felt lonely after what happened since they thought they would always be together, and it made him realize that one day they might be forced to separate and it upset him, he got too caught up in his pride to do anything to fix it. With that he honestly replies to Ritsu's letter by suggesting he be more clear with his brother in hopes of fixing things, rather than worsen them and cause long-term damage. The next day Chizuru thanks Itsuki for his advice, and he feels much better now that he and Yuzuru worked things out. He's also been considering a unit with Itsuki and agrees to officially form one. Itsuki is very happy and with that, their official first performance together arrives. In the training room, Traffic Signal come to a stop to watch their performance on the television nearby. On stage, Chizuru and Itsuki introduce that they will perform "STARTING TOGETHER" and change with the Dorica. After the performance ends, Yuzuru shows up to compliment Chizuru's performance. It isn't as good as what he does, but it wasn't bad either. He hands him a super drink, which he laced with spicy peppers as usual, but as Chizuru falls for it again everyone feels better and they take note of the love behind the gesture. However, Itsuki is beginning to question what direction he should be heading in now. Everyone else has began to growing, but he feels that something is missing. Trivia *This is Yuzuru's first major appearance in the series. **His unit is revealed to be the popular In-Show-Ha, and his unit mates are Yuu Andou and Takumi Uno. Gallery Episode 06 - Chizuru and Yuzuru!?/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode